Martini - RoxyMom Lalonde x reader
by astridgemstone
Summary: Alcohol plus a Lalonde leaves you in a pretty awkward situation
Not a very well written piece, definitely not as long as most but this character isn't too popular so~ Warning for suggestive themes and a quite a big age gap between characters. Enjoy!

You hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary when you began taking care of the small 8 year old child known as Rose Lalonde. If anything she was one of the most easiest kid you'd looked after. It was a typical scenario of the parents (just mother in this case) not being able to balance work and family time so needed someone to take care of them until they could do it on their own.

Thats where you came in. You were only a young adult, having just graduated from University with a degree in childcare you'd managed to land a job as a nanny. Most of your clients only wanted you for a month at most, meaning you moved about a lot but once you'd gotten the call from the Lalonde family, you'd been set up with the longest time yet. She wanted you for a whole year, apparently to get on her feet with 'work' but you figured out very quickly that it wasn't files and phone calls that were stopping the mother from being with her daughter.

She drank, a LOT. You were horrified to see the amount of alcohol around the house and was relieved to hear that Rose hated it as much as you did. The oldest Lalonde would always come stumbling in at 8:30 every night, give Rose a kiss on the forehead and maybe one to you as well if she'd drank too much. Apart from a flirty comment here and there the job was actually pretty easy.

You took care of the small lalonde everyday and took her to and from school. You helped her read her rather advanced books and spent hours in the massive library, getting through them all at a surprisingly fast pace. Sometimes she'd bring home her friends, usually 3 named Jade, John and Dave. The four altogether were actually very amusing to watch interact and it gave you time to get up to date with cleaning and cooking since you knew they wouldn't get into trouble. Well maybe not John, his pranks were funny if you weren't the sorry victim of a few other kids would tag along as well, in total there was another 12 of them but it was very rare if they all came round at once. The one Rose was most fond of was one named Kanaya.

She'd once even admitted that she had a tiny crush on the girl, making you 'awww' and help her choose a nice outfit for their playdate. You were proud to say that Rose enjoyed your company. She would tell you that a lot actually. One time she even asked if you could be her mother, to which you laughed, ruffled her hair and told her she already had one. She huffed at that and said she wanted you as well. You could tell that things were sour between the two Lalondes sometimes. With her mother hardly ever sober, it made it hard for the tiny Lalonde to get a proper conversation out which is why all her secrets and worries went to you.

You had no problem with that, oh no you loved the fact that she could trust you but you were saddened by the fact that she couldn't speak to her mother, her real mother. To be honest you hadn't really had chance to properly speak to the adult Lalonde properly. You'd have the occasional light conversation now and then and it would always end with the woman making a sultry remark that would make your cheeks flush red.

You never took it seriously though, you knew she was most likely intoxicated in some way and she never made any physical moves on you so you brushed it aside. Plus she was quite a bit older than you, around 30 something? either way it was most likely over 10 years. Overall things were good here, nothing majorly bad had happened yet and you prayed that it never would.

At the moment you were tucking the small Lalonde into bed. Her mother hadn't come to say goodnight so you suspected she'd drank a little too much and forgot. It had annoyed Rose greatly and she had a cute little pout on her face which made you just want to squish her cheeks. Gosh she was so adorable.

"It's okay Rose, I'm sure she'd just tired out" you said gently, removing her black headband and placing it on the bedside table. Rose huffed softly, looking to you with her unusal purple eyes

"tired out from what? drinking?" she said, her brows furrowing together tight. You let out a small sigh and took a book from the shelf and handed it to the small girl who instantly took it and flipped it open to the last page she'd read.

"I know you don't like your mother drinking Rose, I'm sure she's just got some problems that need sorting out. Whilst she's doing that I need you to be good. Can you do that?" you asked softly and she nodded eagerly. Under that whole stoic and smart facade she really was a child at heart. Her room was covered in hundreds of wizard posters and signed scraps of paper from book authors.

It was quite a messy room actually, despite cleaning it a little everyday it always managed to mess itself up again. Or you should say Rose messes it up. For her personality it really didn't match how tidy she kept her room . The whole house in general was a messy place actually. You read to Rose for a while, you knew she could read this book easily on her own but she enjoyed hearing people read to her and loved falling asleep to the sound of your soothing voice. It didn't take long this time, ten minutes in and she was out of it.

You smiled down at her sleeping figure and shut the book, placing back on the shelf. You placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and absconded from the room as quietly as you could. You expected her mother to be in her bedroom/bar so you hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen to get yourself a drink. You didn't enjoy alcohol that much and wouldn't dare drink it in case Rose needed something so you just got a tap of water.

You lifted the glass to your lips, downing the glass quickly before turning to leave the room. The dining room was still messy from dinner so you needed to tidy up before you went to bed. Walking quietly down the hall you went into the dining room and began taking the plates and cutlery from the table, piling them up into one pile. You were so focused on what you were doing you didn't notice a certain blonde haired woman enter the room. With a gasp you nearly dropped the plates in your hands when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist

"heeyyyy (name)" The Lalonde slurred out, nuzzling her face into the crook of your neck. You froze at the contact and placed the plates on the table. You tried to wriggle out of her grip but the Lalonde was having none of that. She pulled you round so you were facing her and gave you a lopsided grin.

"i-its laaaaate (name) whay are you stil up?" she managed to say before erupting into a fit of giggles. What the hell do you do now? Edging slowly to the side you managed to get out of her grip, quickly grabbing the plates again

"just tidying up ma'am, i'm off to bed once i've done this" you said calmly, trying to ignore the intoxicated woman following you into the kitchen. As you began to wash up you felt an arm sling over your shoulder. You looked to the blonde woman who was hanging off you, a martini glass in her other hand.

"you know (name)" she began, taking a sip of her drink

"you shouldn't cell- call me ma'am its soooooo uptight" she said, hiccuping as you began to dry up

"call me Raxy! I mean Roxy..." she said, stumbling over her words a little. You cautiously nodded, placing the dry plates on the rack

"okay..um Roxy" you said, the name rolling off your tongue quite nicely. She grinned at you, nearly tripping and falling when you went into the living room to pick up some clothes chucked on the sofa

"you know sweaty, wait I mean sweetie" she said, giggling at her mistake before placing her glass down on the side table

"You're reeeeaaalllly cute" she slurred, taking your face in her hands and squishing your cheeks together. You laughed nervously, stepping back but she grabbed your wrist

"It's probs kinda weird for me to say that thoughhh...HAHA I COULD BE UR MOTHER!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air and laughing. You frantically tried to shush her, not wanting Rose to wake up

"Roxy you're being too loud! you'll wake Rose" you whispered and she made a zipping motion across her lips. She giggled and fell onto the sofa, patting the seat beside her. You looked nervously at the stairs and back to the woman sprawled out on the sofa before sighing. She'd probably make a fuss if you refused so carefully, you sat down next to her. Roxy grinned, downing the last of her drink and stretching her limbs out.

"Its so hot in hereeeee" she moaned, unbuttoning her what you thought was a coat. Boy you were shocked when you saw she only had her underwear on underneath

"R-roxy no!" you exclaimed, turning away when she'd removed the dress which left her in her bra and leggings. She laughed, trying to keep her voice down as she leaned against you heavily, making you fall sideways slightly.

"I forgat to say night to my girllll again" she said, reaching for the bottle of wine on her table but you stopped her, making her sit back on the sofa.

"just, drink this instead" you said, exasperated as you handed her a glass of water. You watched as she downed the thing and dropped the glass on the carpet, groaning softly

"uhghghhhhh...(naaaaaaame) am I a bad mim? I mean mum..." she said, a little subdued. You looked to her in pity before patting her shoulder in a reassuring way

"No, I don't think you are. She just wants you to spend time with her when you're not well...like this" you said gesturing to her drunkern state. You had no idea if any of this was sinking in but you continued anyway

"she always asks for you in the morning and before she goes to bed, she loves you a lot" you said, smiling as Roxy's face lit up.

"(name) youuuurreee too kind!" she said happily, snuggling into your shoulder. You chuckled stiffly and went to stand up but she pulled you down again, a rather suggestive look on her face.

"Roxy" you sighed, patting her arm

"it's late, please let me help you get to bed" that comment made her giggle, clinging to you more

"If you wanted to geeeeet in my bod- bed you should've asked earlier" she said, wiggling her eyebrows. You swallowed nervously

"Don't be ridiculous I was jus- mmhhph?!" you were interrupted by a pair of lips sloppily pressing against yours.

Your first instinct was to move back but she'd wrapped her arms around you and pushed you onto your back on the sofa

"Roxy?" you said, looking confused as she placed a finger on your lips

"shuuuuush...I like you better like this" she slurred, kissing you again, this time was much deeper and concentrated. You were so confused and surprised at what was going on that you didn't notice the adult's tongue slip into your mouth, exploring its new territory. You couldn't help but begin to enjoy it a little.

You hadn't dated anyone since you graduated from university and you wouldn't dare bring anyone back to this house. You wanted to just give in and enjoy what was going on but you couldn't. She was drunk and probably wouldn't even remember what happened tommorow. You gasped and tried sitting up when the adult's hands began to roam across your body. Okay you needed to stop right now this is getting out of han-

Oh gOD SHE'S TAKING HER CLOTHES OFF.

Sitting up quickly you grabbed her wrists and pushed her up

"(naaaaaame) I wanna carry oooon" she whined, leaning forwards again

"Roxy just calm down for a moment, you need to get some res- Oh" you stopped talking when you noticed the blonde had dosed off, snoring softly. You sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in what had just happened.

"jesus christ..." you muttered, lifting Roxy up and dragging her up the stairs and down the hallway. When you got to her room which doubled up as a bar you helped the adult into bed, taking off her shoes and placing them at the foot of the bed you threw the blanket over her and made sure she was comfortable

"goodnight, Roxy" you whispered, quietly padding from the room and making your way to your own. Once inside you quickly went to the bathroom and flushed a dark red as you stared into the mirror. Your neck was covered in small red marks and your lips were smudged black with lipstick.

"oh god..." you muttered,quickly washing down your face and getting your pajamas on. You hopped into bed and curled up under the sheets. If Roxy remembered what happened tonight she'd speak with her tomorrow after Rose had gone to school.

You closed your eyes and let sleep overtake you.

You woke up as usual, getting dressed you threw on a high collared shirt so Rose wouldn't ask why your neck was red. Brushing your teeth and hair you left your bedroom to wake Rose up

"Roooose~" you said, giggling at the squirming figure underneath the purple blankets.

"come on Rose, Kanaya and her mother are taking you to school today" she was instantly up, running to the wardrobe to pick and outfit. She blushed darkly when you laughed, helping he choose a nice outfit for today. Once helping her brush her hair and placing the trademark headband in her hair she followed you down the stairs into the kitchen.

However you weren't expecting the adult lalonde to be sat at the small table, a pack of ice perched on her head

"good morning you two.." she groaned out, giving her daughter a smile as she ran over, giving her a hug. You grinned and got to work on making breakfast for the three of you. It was very rare to see Roxy out of bed before Rose left for school, in fact she usually got up a couple hours after her daughter left. You could tell her headache was beginning to fade since she'd asked you to place the ice back in the freezer.

Once you'd made breakfast you all sat at the table to eat, you didn't speak much, happy to listen to mother and daughter speak for once. However ten minutes later a knock at the door was heard and you and Roxy sent Rose off with a shower of kisses and affection. You closed the door quietly and let out a happy sigh. Roxy had already gone back into the kitchen and you followed, beginning to tidy up.

"I won't be going to work today (name), I need to sleep off this hangover" she said calmly which surprised you, usually she was much more tired and disgruntled the morning after a drink.

"of course ma'am, just call me if you want anything" you said simply. You turned to look at the woman when she began to laugh, raising your eyebrows in confusion

"I thought I said you could call me Roxy?" she said. Oh god. Your face flushed pink. Could she remember everything that happened last night? Noticing how flushed you were she sauntered over, placing her hands on your hips and leaning into you

"now that i'm a little more...aware, why don't we continue from last night?" she whispered, sitting you on the kitchen counter and pressing her lips roughly against yours. You squeaked in surprise but this time, instead of pushing her away you returned the rather passionate kiss, wrapping your arms round her neck. She chuckled, looking up at you with a pink face

"I think it would be better to continue in my room" you laughed nervously and nodded as you were lead towards the back end of the house.

Today was going to be a long day.

mayyyyybe a real nsfw if people like this 


End file.
